Verdades de un colibrí fugitivo
by pythonessie126
Summary: Tras casi ocho años supuestamente muerta, Hiromi regresa con su familia al complejo Hyūga. Sin embargo, esto destapa una horrible trampa que arriesga a sus seres queridos y deberá regresar antes de que se concrete el último deseo del difunto Hirotsu Hyūga: matar a Hiashi y su familia. Secuela de "Mi historia junto a un colibrí" (nada me pertenece aquí)
1. Hogar dulce hogar

Como dije en "Mi historia junto a un colibrí" quería escribir una secuela de lo ocurrido con Hiromi al final de la historia. Así que aquí está.

Aquí se narra desde la perspectiva de Hiromi aunque habrá algunos episodios narrados por Hiashi e incluso en 3ra persona pero me encargaré de definirlo al principio del capítulo.

* * *

Mientras Hiashi me cargaba de regreso al complejo Hyūga, tomé sus manos con firmeza. Extrañaba estar a su lado y además había pasado mucho tiempo desde que lo había dejado de ver. También extrañaba mucho a mis hijas. Hinata y Hanabi. Me pregunto cuánto habrán crecido.

Cuando llegamos a la entrada del complejo Hyūga, me bajó y me miró fijo.

–Ten–dijo sacando de su bolsillo algo que por la oscuridad no pude distinguir.

–¿Qué es?–pregunté.

–Tu collar. El que te regalé cuando cumplimos tres años juntos.

Miré el reflejo del medallón a la luz. El medallón de plata en honor a mi apodo de "colibrí asesino". Lo había perdido cuando tuve que huir...

Miré a Hiashi, quien tenía una sonrisa muy dulce y algunas lágrimas saliendo de su rostro. Me sentí muy culpable al verlo así, se veía que me había extrañado mucho y por lo que veía, mi huída lo había afectado mucho. Fue ahí cuando me estrechó en sus brazos y me abrazó muy fuerte.

–Te extrañaba tanto, mi hermoso colibrí.

Sonreí, tomando su mano con firmeza frente a mí.

–Tenemos que decírselo a todo el clan. Todos creíamos que estabas muerta.

–Hiashi, mejor díselos mañana.

–¿Pasa algo, amor?

–No, no pasa nada. Sólo que..–maldita sea, tengo que decírselo pero este no es el mejor momento–es que quiero pasar mi primera noche de regreso al clan contigo.

Maldición, no quería dar una excusa tan mala, pero no quería arruinar las cosas. Y siendo honesta, realmente extrañaba sentir las caricias que mi marido me hacía mientras dormíamos.

–Está bien. Esta noche solos nosotros dos.–me sonrió y volvió a cargarme. –igual que nuestra luna de miel.

Reí, y mis risas aumentaron mientras entrábamos a nuestro cuarto mientras Hiashi no paraba de besarme el rostro y el cuello.

–¡Oye, no hagas eso!–lo reprendí de manera juguetona mientras me tendía en la cama.

–Shhhh, baja la voz, bonita. No queremos despertar a nadie.

–Va a ser imposible bajarla después, y eso lo sabes.–dije mientras lo volteaba y me sentaba a horcajadas sobre él.

–Vaya, se me estaba olvidando que te gusta tener el control.–sonrió mientras me desabrochaba la yukata.

Luego, todo fue fugaz. Cuando se terminó, caímos exhaustos en el lecho. Él me besó la frente y me sonrió.

–Y se me había olvidado que eras una amante feroz.–concluyó.

–Bueno, a tí no te dicen el tigre blanco de la hoja por nada.–reí.

Me rodeó con los brazos.

–Descansa.

Y nos dormimos.

El sonido de la puerta en la mañana me despertó.

–¿Quién es?–me incorporé.

La puerta se abrió y Hiashi entró con dos niños (niño y niña) de unos doce o trece años acompañados de una niñita de unos siete.

Enseguida, las imágenes llegaron a mi mente: Hinata, Neji, Hanabi... mis dos hijas y mi sobrino... cuánto habían crecido los dos.

–Hay algunas personas que quieren saludarte.–me dijo mi esposo.

–Madre..–Hinata y Hanabi me miraron boquiabiertas. En especial Hanabi.

–Tía Hiromi...–murmuró Neji.

Habían crecido tanto. Neji era el vivo rostro de su padre. El mismo cabello largo y atado al final, los mismos ojos blancos y severos con una pizca de sorpresa. Hinata mantenía su encantadora mirada y sus ojos grandes y curiosos. Hanabi... no podía creerlo, ella lucía igualita a su padre, no la veía desde que tenía un mes apenas.

Sin resistirme más, me acerqué y abracé a mis hijas y a mi sobrino.

–Cómo los extrañaba...

Me sentía felíz. Había vuelto con mi gente. Mi esposo, mis hijas, mi sobrino... al fin estaba en casa, pese a todo.


	2. Ladrando de más

***Narra Hiashi***

Mi primera mañana con Hiromi estuvo genial, desayunamos todos juntos y después se llevó a entrenar a Hinata, a Hanabi y a Neji. Así que yo fui a una reunión del consejo y cuando salí, me encontré a Hiromi, quien me abrazó.

–Fue genial, Hiashi. Nuestras hijas y nuestro sobrino son increíbles.

–Lo sé. Lo heredaron de tí, y Neji lo heredó de tu prima.–sonreí.

Hiromi rió con eso.

–¿Quieres salir a caminar un rato?–me preguntó.

–La verdad, tengo algo de papeleo en la oficina pero creo que podría darme un rato.

Todo hubiese estado tranquilo si no fuera porque, cuando ya íbamos a salir del complejo Hyūga, Hiromi me preguntó:

–Cariño, me queda una duda.

–Puedes decírmela.

–Verdad que Hinata es mayor que Hanabi, pero ¿por qué Hanabi no tiene el sello maldito?

–Hiromi, no puedo someter a nuestras hijas a ese horror.–mentí enseguida.

Ella estaba algo incrédula, pero antes de preguntarme más..

–¡HIROMI!

Los gritos a mi espalda me hicieron voltearme y toparme con nadie más que con Tsume Inuzuka.

–Pero tú estabas muerta, ¿qué pasó?

–¡Tsume!–Hiromi se lanzó a los brazos de ella.

La verdad, quería que Tsume se fuera. No le había contado a Hiromi que mandé al demonio mi relación con mis hijas luego de que ella desapareció, y Tsume probablemente fuese a abrir la boca.

–Qué bueno que llegaste que tu esposo ha estado con un carácter del infierno desde que te fuiste.

–Tsume, cállate por favor.–pedí entre dientes.

–¿Qué quisiste decir con eso, Tsume?–preguntó Hiromi.

–Eso, tu esposo ha estado pesado. A Shibi y a mí nos insultó y por lo que me cuenta Kiba les arruinó la vida a tus hijas. A Hinata le quitó el puesto de heredera y la menoscabó hasta hacerla sentir horrible.

–¡CÁLLATE MALDITA SEA!–rugí asestándole una bofetada a Tsume. Pero me detuve en seco cuando ví a Hiromi mirándome en shock.

No dijo nada, estaba callada pero su expresión no aseguraba nada bueno. Tsume me estaba mirando muy enfurecida por el golpe... ahí me di cuenta de que metí la pata.

–Hiashi, ¿cuánto de lo que dijo Tsume es verdad?

–Pues.. –no podía creerlo. Pero debía decirle la verdad.–digamos que una buena parte de...

Hiromi se volteó furiosa y volvió a entrar al complejo Hyūga. Tsume sólo me miró con odio y meneando la cabeza en señal de acusación.

–Eres lo peor de la escoria.–me gruñó y se marchó.

Me sentí horrible otra vez. Sabía que era culpa de Tsume por abrir la boca y derramar todo, pero no podía esconderle siempre todo a Hiromi. Ella sabía que yo quedé devastado por su pérdida, pero no quería que supiera que a ese nivel. Así que subí y la encontré sentada en nuestro cuarto.

–Hiromi..–entré, emitiendo la voz más suave posible y cerrando la puerta.

–Me has decepcionado, Hiashi.

Suspiré.

–Hiromi, créeme que no quería hacer eso con nuestras hijas, pero estaba demasiado colapsado emocionalmente como para razo..

–Eso no es una excusa.–me interrumpió molesta.–te estoy comenzando a desconocer mucho. Primero me entero de esto y luego te veo levantándole la mano a otra mujer. ¿Hay algo más que me estés ocultando?

–No, pero por lo que parece hay cosas que no me quieres contar.

–¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?

–Hiromi, acéptalo. Desde que regresaste no has dejado que nadie más aparte de nuestra familia te vea. ¿Pasó algo en tu huída que estés escondiéndome?

–Ya no quiero seguir hablando contigo.–me respondió y se levantó abruptamente para después salir del cuarto.

Bajé la cabeza.. me sentía muy canalla por lo que había hecho. Era como si todo lo que llevara intentando mejorar las cosas con Hinata no valiese la pena.

Así que seguí a Hiromi.


	3. Confesiones de una fugitiva

***Narra Hiromi***

–Hiromi, me lo vas a tener que contar.–Hiashi comenzó a seguirme pero se detuvo frente a una puerta.

–Espera,–me dijo–oigo voces.

La curiosidad me venció así que me acerqué. Y esto fue lo que oímos:

–Se suponía que ustedes debían a matar a Hiromi.–oí la voz de Hiruko.

–No sé cómo pudo escapar. Creímos que moriría debilitada durante su huida.–oí otra voz.

–Hirotsu fue muy claro aquel día. Debíamos matar a Hiromi si es que lo de Kumo no funcionaba.

–¿Lo de Kumo?–otra voz desconocida habló.

–Muy sencillo. Lo del supuesto "secuestro" de Hinata no había sido más que una trampa para que así hubiese una excusa para matar a Hiashi. De no ser porque su hermano decidió meterse ahora ese hombre estaría muerto.

Hiashi palideció, aunque no entendía por qué estaba tan sorprendido. Él sabía mejor que nadie que su propio padre lo odiaba y hubiese hecho lo que sea con tal de que estuviese muerto.

–Pero no entiendo porque debíamos matar a Hiromi si era de Hiashi de quien Hirotsu deseaba deshacerse.

–Pensaban que Hiashi iba a caer en depresión y se suicidaría. Estaba tan idiotizado por ella que perderla lo haría matarse. Por desgracia no fue así.–Volví a oír a Hiruko.–Así que esto lo voy a hacer con mis propias manos.

–¿Habla de matar a Hiromi?

–No sólo a Hiromi, a Hiashi, a sus hijas y a su sobrino igual. Van a pagar.

Hiashi me miró con el rostro pálido como el marfil, en sus ojos ví brillar un destello de ira. Suspiré, ya no podía seguir escondiéndoselo.

–Vamos a hablar esto en otro lugar.–pedí.

Ahora, era él quien se sentía molesto. Yo sabía que se tenía que enterar de alguna forma.

Nos metimos en nuestra habitación y cerré la puerta. Hiashi se quedó sentado en la cama mirando hacia la nada.

–Hiromi, ¿tú sabías de eso?

–Bueno.. sí...

–¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada?–respondió mirándome muy molesto.

–Tenía que protegerte.

–¿De qué?–me preguntó volteándose violentamente–¿De causarme una depresión por tu pérdida? ¿de arruinar mi relación con nuestras hijas? ¿de hacerme sentir culpable por lo ocurrido con Hizashi? ¿de tenerme angustiado durante tanto tiempo sin saber si estabas viva? ¿Esa es tu manera de protegerme?–Lo hice callar de un fuerte golpe en el rostro.

–¿Que no entiendes, maldita sea?–le gruñí, mientras él me miraba pasmado–Hiashi, te hubiesen matado o torturado si hubiesen sabido. Y no vengas a culparme a mí de tu incompetencia con nuestras hijas en mi ausencia.–lo miré demasiado enojada.–Yo esperaba que fueses capaz de cumplir lo que te prometiste cuando tuvimos a Hinata... Pero veo que me equivoqué. Me acabas de decepcionar de verdad. Ya no eres más el Hiashi del que me enamoré. Te has vuelto muy arrogante y poco autocrítico contigo mismo. Y eso realmente me desagrada.

–Hiromi...–lo ví bajar la cabeza algo apenado.

Me dolía mucho tener que ser tan dura con Hiashi. Sabía que él era muy sensible con ese tipo de cosas pero tenía que decírselo de alguna manera. Se suponía que no debía enterarse de esta manera, quería hablarlo con él y no gritarle. Pero su mala actitud estaba borrando de mi mente la imagen del muchachito tímido que conocí en la cascada, imagen que se metamorfoseaba con el único retrato de Hirotsu Hyūga que recordaba ver.

–Dime–respondí, aún estaba muy seria.

–Perdóname por favor.

–Hiashi, no pretendas que puedes arreglar esto con un simple perdón.

–Pero es que realmente lo siento. y he estado así desde antes que regresaras. Por eso me he estado esforzando en arreglar mis relaciones con nuestras hijas y nuestro sobrino. Y creo que la mejor forma de enmendar todo es sacándolos a ellos y a tí de aquí, antes de que nos maten.

–Será muy peligroso huir de este lugar.

–Tú pudiste hacerlo. Si tú pudiste igual podremos nosotros.

Sonreí. Ya no estaba tan molesta con mi esposo. Los rasgos duros de Hirotsu se borraron de la imagen que tenía en mente.

–¿Sabes? cuando huí de la aldea tuve estar de fugitiva. Me refugié con unos mensajeros que iban a Kumo y después me fui a la aldea de la hierba. Me quedé en la que solía ser la casa de mis padres durante lo que quedó de tiempo. Podríamos quedarnos ahí.

Hiashi me miró con los ojos vidriosos, sentí que rompería a llorar en cualquier momento.

–Fui un estúpido contigo.–gimió mientras derramaba algunas lágrimas.

Lo abracé fuerte, pero rápido. Lo miré a los ojos.

–Ahora, tenemos que sacar a nuestra familia de aquí. Después arreglamos lo demás.


	4. A romper la jaula

***-Narra Hiashi-***

–Entonces,–me dijo Hiromi, encerrados en nuestro cuarto.–Vamos a escapar de aquí, pero ¿cómo haremos para que Hiruko no se dé cuenta de que nos vamos?

Bajé la cabeza. No había pensado en aquello. Y no tenía ninguna idea además. Hiruko no es estúpido, por eso es el de mayor autoridad en el consejo del clan.

–Lo siento, Hiromi... no se me ocurre nada.

Hiromi me miró, aún pensativa.

–Podríamos echarle algún sedante en el té. Y aprovechar cuando esté dormido para huir.

–¿Estás segura de que funcionará?

–No del todo, pero soy capaz de lo que sea con tal de mantenerlos a salvo a tí y a los niños.

Sonreí.

–Eres maravillosa.–le dije y traté de besarla pero me detuvo.

–Ni se te ocurra, Hiashi. No tendrás nada de mí hasta que arreglemos todo.

–Y también eres cruel.–añadí.

–Gracias.–me respondió con media sonrisa algo agria.–Iré a dejarle unas gotitas de "dulces sueños" a nuestro cazador y en cuanto se duerma, escapamos. ¿Entendido?

–Entendido.–respondí, asintiendo.–y asegúrate de que los niños aún estén en casa cuando huyamos.

Tenía otra reunión más con el consejo aquella tarde, por lo que pude notar los efectos del sedante en Hiruko enseguida. Cuando por fin se fue a dormir, noté que era el momento.

–Díganle a Hiruko y a los demás que saldré a caminar con mi familia.–le dije a uno de los guardias.

–¿Solos? ¿tan tarde?

–Sí.

–¿Seguro que no necesitará que los acompañen?

–Estaremos bien.–Dije y salí de la casa.

Me di cuenta que Hiromi se había asegurado de mantener a los niños con ella en todo momento, porque cuando salí y nos encontramos ella estaba con los tres.

–Listo. ¿En marcha, familia?–pregunté.

Hiromi asintió y miró a los niños. Los tres asintieron pero por las expresiones de los tres noté que Hiromi no les dijo que esto no era un simple paseo familiar, sino una huida para que no nos matasen.

Hanabi se veía emocionada, Hinata también aunque la notaba algo nerviosa. Sin embargo, era Neji quien me preocupaba porque me miraba como si supiese que le estaba ocultando algo.

Caminamos durante un buen rato, por lo menos lo poco que duró la luz hasta que comenzó a atardecer.

Ahí fue cuando Hanabi empezó a quejarse.

–Tengo frío y sueño.. además está oscuro.

–¿No deberíamos volver a casa?–me preguntó Hinata.

–Es cierto, no deberíamos estar aquí tan tarde.–corroboró Neji, pude notar la marcada suspicacia en su voz.

–Es un paseo largo, chicos. Volveremos mañana a casa.–Hiromi trató de tranquilizarlos.

–¿Dónde nos quedaremos?–pregunté yo.

–Hay una cueva por aquí cerca. Nos quedaremos ahí pero estará frío, así que debemos reunir madera.

–Ustedes vayan allá, de eso nos encargaremos el tío Hiashi y yo.–Respondió Neji.

Algo dentro de mi cabeza se perturbó un poco, estaba seguro de que, de un momento a otro, Neji empezaría a interrogarme al respecto y no iba a parar hasta que tuviese respuestas.


	5. Confesión familiar

Yo esperaba que Hiromi le negase a Neji que nosotros fuésemos por la madera, pero igual se lo permitió. Lo bueno fue que no lo hizo hasta que llegásemos a la cueva que nos dijo. Tras eso, me mandó con Neji.

–Hiromi, podrías ir tú con él. Es decir, yo puedo quedarme con nuestras hijas y...

–Hiashi, puedo cuidarme sola y eso lo sabes. Podré cuidar a nuestras hijas también.

–Pero..

–Hiashi...–me dijo mirándome seria.

Fue ahí cuando recordé que nuestro matrimonio estaba pendiendo desde muy arriba atado a un hilo muy delgado. Debía hacer caso a Hiromi al menos hasta que llegásemos a la seguridad. Así que me callé y le pedí a Neji que me acompañara.

Quería que se terminara luego, así que me apresuré en recoger más que suficiente madera para que nos pudiésemos ir.

–Neji, ya he sacado suficiente madera. deberíamos volver con tu tía y tus primas.–le dije.

–No quise venir con usted por la madera nada más.–me respondió cortante.–sé que con la tía Hiromi están ocultando algo pero no nos quieren decir.

–Podemos hablar de esto mañana si quieres.

–Eso no le funcionará conmigo así que dígamelo, soy capaz de quedarme toda la noche hasta que me diga lo que pasa en realidad.

Suspiré. Neji es el vivo reflejo de su padre es decir de mi hermano. Odia que le mientan y no descansa hasta que le dicen la verdad. Así que debí decírselo.

–Neji, lo que pasa es que Hiruko nos quiere matar a todos nosotros, en especial a mi.

–¿Por qué?

–Verás, muchacho, tu abuelo nunca quiso que yo fuese el líder del clan así que trató de crear una treta para poder matarme. De ahí salió lo del secuestro de Hinata, que no fue más que una trampa para así acabar conmigo. No les resultó por lo que sabes de tu padre así que trataron de matar a tu tía pensando que me suicidaría. Ahora que ella regresó a casa Hiruko está furioso y quiere matarnos a todos, así que con tu tía planeamos huir de la aldea para irnos a su viejo refugio en la aldea de la Hierba.

Neji no dijo una sola palabra en todo lo que estuve narrando, pero cuando terminé, me miró demasiado molesto.

–¿Eso quiere decir que la muerte de mi padre fue sólo por una simple treta?

Asentí, algo destrozado al recordar a Hizashi.

–Me dolió saber que tu padre se sacrificó por algo que además ni siquiera debía involucrarlo a él.

–¡¿Y entonces por qué no hiciste nada?!–me gritó.

–No lo sabía, Neji. No tenía idea de que deseaban matarme y créeme que de haberlo sabido hubiese impedido a toda costa que todos mis seres queridos fuesen lastimados.

–Ya lo está consiguiendo, en cualquier momento Hiruko se dará cuenta y nos buscará para matarnos a todos.

–Neji, escucha, sé que no confías en mí al completo, y no te culparia porque he sido un imbécil contigo. Pero realmente estoy arrepentido de todos los errores que he cometido con ustedes y lo menos que puedo hacer es mantenerlos a salvo.

–¿Y entonces por qué me trae con usted? yo ni siquiera soy parte de su familia.

–Eres hijo de mi hermano y eso es más que suficiente para que seas parte de nosotros, Neji. Me da igual de qué rama familiar sea porque creciste con nosotros y tu padre vive en tí. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por él tras todo el daño que le hice. ¿Entiendes?

Neji me miró aún algo incrédulo, pero asintió.

Estreché su mano.

–Solo no le digas nada a Hinata o a Hanabi, no quiero asustarlas.

–Sabe usted que tendrán que saberlo en algún momento.

–Lo sé, pero no aún. Se los diré en cuanto lleguemos a la seguridad. Ahora vamos con los demás.

Mi sobrino asintió y regresamos a la cueva.


End file.
